Emergency calls to police, fire, medical and other public safety officials are important to nearly everyone. Public safety answering facilities, or PSAPs, such as the E911 service are nearly ubiquitous in the United States. Similar services are provided in most of Europe using the E112 service. In all cases, wireless telecommunications, for example cell phones, present distinct technical challenges over existing land-line technologies. For example, systems now exist to enable an emergency operator to look up a caller's location in a database (ANI) when a call is received from a land line. When a wireless call comes in, the location of the caller is difficult if not impossible to determine. Consequently, dispatching appropriate emergency responders and or equipment to the correct location in a timely manner is a challenge.